Family means everything
by Gilmoregirlsbones
Summary: Tony and Ziva are married and just had a baby. Story is better then summary first ever fan fiction.
1. New addition

This takes place two years after the season 10 finale. Tony and Ziva are married and just had their first child. The two were married 1 year before they found out that Ziva was pregnant. Kate has her father's smile and green eyes but her mothers curly brown hair and skin tone. The two could not be any happier with their little girl. The whole NCIS family is overjoyed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to CBS and the NCIS creators.

In the hospital room just Ziva Tony and Baby.

Zi she's perfect. (Kisses her) I love you so much.

I love you too Tony thank you.

For what.

For giving me this beautiful little girl.

Well she's not all yours we do share her Mrs. DiNozzo (Ziva smiles).

Of course Mr. DiNozzo, now we need to agree on a name.

Well we had been talking about one in particular and I think it is the perfect fit.

I agree (just then their was a knock on the door and it opened to show Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer).

Can we come in. (Asked Gibbs)?

Of course come in Gibbs would you like to hold your granddaughter.

(Gibbs stepped forward and took the baby) Thanks Ziver you got name for her yet.

Yes we do Tony do you want to tell them.

Sure sweet cheeks we decided to name her Kate Shannon DiNozzo

(The whole room smiled) Oh My Gosh thats so cute!

Thanks Abs (Ziva said while yawning)

I think its time for you to rest my dear we will see you in the morning.

They all left but Gibbs.

So boss are you okay that we used the name Shannon.

Yea I am honored thanks kids.

Well you are like a dad to me and I wanted to honor her Grandfather and Grandmother in some way.

(Gibbs just smiles and looks down at Kate) Well I think I am the one being honored to have a granddaughter as beautiful as she is. (He hands the little girl to ziva and says goodbye for the night while motioning for Tony to follow him)

Be right back Zi

(In the hallway)

Yes Boss?

Don't hurt those girls

Never

You are very lucky Tony never forget that

Again never boss Thank you

(Gibbs nods) See you in the morning DiNozzo

See you soon...Grandpa

(Gibbs head slaps tony then walks away)

(Tony walks back in the room rubbing his head)

What did you do my little hair butt?

Call Boss Grandpa

Tony will you ever learn? (Tony smiles and shrugs)

How's miss DiNozzo doing?

(Ziva smiles) She's doing well I think she misses her daddy though. (With that Tony climbs into the bed next to Ziva takes Kate into his arms while Ziva cuddles closer in Tony's arms)

Are you doing good princess? (Kate makes little noises, which cause both her parents to smile)

I think she's perfect

Me too Ziva me too (noticing a yawning Ziva) How about you try to take a nap.

AN: Please Review this is my first story ever I have a lot more ideas for this let me know if I should continue. Thank you all.


	2. Changes

AN: Thank you all the response I got on the first chapter, I will update as quickly as I can I am in summer classes but I do have a few chapters written. This one is a bit longer then the last I am working on longer chapters. :D Please review or if you have any ideas where you would like this to go let me know. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to NCIS creators and CBS

Chapter 2

3 months later the DiNozzo's are getting ready for Ziva's return to NCIS

Zi where's Kate's diaper bag (Tony yells from downstairs)

It's by the door Tony.

Are you sure...Oh I got it

(Ziva walks down stairs with Kate) Good we need to get going

(Tony takes Kate and puts her in the car) I can't believe how big your getting baby girl (Tony says to Kate who answers with some noises)

She is growing very fast is she not Tony?

That she is Zi maybe we should talk about having another one.

Lets wait a few more months before we talk about that and a few months after that before following through I am just now being allowed back in the field.

All the more reason for you to be pregnant again.

Tony we talked about this I want to be back at work and in the field I love being able to do that and I know you're worried about me but I worry about you when you enter the field. The only difference is I do not try to get you pregnant in order to keep you out of it.

(Pulling into NCIS headquarters Tony sighs)

You are right Sweet cheeks and I'm sorry I just can't help but worry.

(After dropping Kate off at the day care they head up to the bullpen and are greeted by McGee)

Hey McGoo

Good morning Tony, Morning Ziva

Good Morning Tim how are you?

Good how's Kate?

She's growing very quick we will have to bring her up soon so you can see her again.

Yea Abby and I were thinking we could watch her for you two one evening so you guys could have a date night.

(Tony and Ziva look over at each other before Tony answers)

That would be great McGee you wouldn't happen to be able to watch her Friday would you?

I don't think it would be a problem

(Just then Gibbs walks in)

DiNozzo's Vance's office now.

(The two look at each other and McGee who just shrugs before they run after Gibbs. Following Gibbs they walk into Director Vance's office and are told to have a seat.)

What is being said will stay quiet until we all agree to tell the others understood?

Yes Boss

Yes Gibbs

Good now Agent Gibbs and myself call you two in here to talk about changes to the team. I have decided it would be in the best interest of my children to step down from director and move them back to California where both my family and Jackie's family lives. Since this is happening Agent Gibbs is being promoted to Director.

You're okay with this Boss?

Yea it gets me out of the field and allows me to watch my granddaughter if need be. Plus I'm getting older and the fieldwork is taking its toll on me.

So what will happen to us?

Thats what we wanted to talk to you both about obviously Tony will be promoted to Team Lead and Agent McGee will become Senior field agent.

Ziver I need you to listen closely to what is being proposed and talk to Tony about it before making a decision.

Okay

What NCIS is proposing is for you to head up the foreign crime division which means you will orchestrate missions across seas and use your language talents to help your country. You will be Team Lead and get to choose your team.

(Tony and Ziva just look at each other before Ziva answers)

I will take it; it will be in the best interest of my family.

Okay then it is settled starting tomorrow Gibbs will be acting director, Tony team lead, and Ziva will start choosing her team. Meeting dismissed go tell the rest of your team.

(The three walk out of Vance's office to go tell the others.)

AN: Stay with me please I really wanted to get some of these agents out of the field just a bit, but I promise it will be worth it. Once again pleas Review.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3

AN: sorry it took long to update I'm not so thrilled about this chapter but I had midterms and I have been in Iowa with limited Internet. After Monday I should have mor time to write.

Disclamer I own nothing all belongs to NCIS creators and CBS

(It has been 3 days since they told McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer the news. Tony enlisted Mcgee's help in picking the new members of his team and Ziva has chosen her team. Joining MCRT will be Agent Ted Dorneget and Agent Jean Holed. Ziva's team consists of Gabe Myers, Keria Sanders, Peter Cho and Hanna Riyal. She has chosen four members so she will be able to oversee the operation from home base and not go overseas Keria is her Senior agent, and her eyes and ears when the team is overseas. The Original team is doing all they can to welcome the new members into their family.)

(Team Ziva second floor)

Good morning everyone

Good morning Boss (All four agents answer)

(Ziva sighs) Okay we need to have a talk gather around (all agents pull their chairs around) Now I am aware that you all have worked with teams that were very formal but the team I left was my family, and while I did address the new Director as boss sometimes it was usually just Gibbs.

(Agent Peter Cho speaks up) So should we address you as DiNozzo?

(Ziva smiles) No that would be husband, I am okay with boss sometimes but I want you all to feel comfortable and if you want you may call me Ziva after all that is my name is it not.

If your sure we just don't want to come across as disrespectful to tell you the truth we are all a bit intimidated with being on this team. (Sanders says)

Why?

(Myers decides to answer) Well we know that you are very close to the director and that he was a trained sniper and that your husband can be a force to deal with plus the fact that you were a trained Mossad agent all of the together can make anyone nervous. (Ziva just laughs)  
Well sometimes that is the case but I don't want you to be afraid of me. We are all having a cookout at my house this weekend Tony's new members are coming as well how about you all join us. Bring your families and come any time after noon.

(The whole teams answers) Sounds good

Good now that that's settled lets get to work.

(Later at the DiNozzo home)

I invited my team to the cookout this weekend.  
That's great Zi I think it will really help to bond the teams I know you want them to be close like our was. (Tony says before giving Ziva a kiss)  
Thank you Tony I'm going to go feed Kate I will be right back.  
Okay Sweet cheeks.

(Saturday day of the cookout Tony, Ziva and Gibbs are all talking and waiting for the others to arrive.)

So I have not been able to talk to you two very much how are the new teams? (Gibbs asked while holding Kate)

McGee is helping me a lot and it helps that we have worked with Dornegent before, Holed seems to be adjusting well.

My team is doing better now we had to have a little talk because they were not giving their input on anything nor were they taking much initiative.

Do you know why Ziver?

Yes they were scared of me, Tony, you and even McGee. (They all laugh)

Well that could could be helpful.

Yes it could be but I do want them to share ideas.

Well I believe you will get to not be as afraid you will make a great team lead (tony states while Gibbs nods)

(McGee and Abby walk into the backyard)

To be continued

An: like I said kinda ify on this chapter please review. Just a quick note if you don't have anything nice to review about then please keep it to yourself.


	4. New members

AN: Sorry this is kind of short the next one should be longer I promise

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Hey Abbs, Hey McGoo how are you two

Were good Tony now give me that baby!

Here you go Abby (Ziva say as she passes Kate to Abby)

(Abby takes Kate and sits down, just the doorbell rings)

Well the must be one of the newbies autopsy gremlin and Ducky know to just walk in.

Tony be nice (Ziva shouts while on the way to answer the door.)

When I am I not nice! (Gibbs head slaps Tony) Got it Boss.

(Ziva answers the door to see Dorneget, his wife Sally and their son Nathan standing alongside Jean Holed and her boyfriend Alex Gates.)

Hello everyone please come in everyone is in the back yard the door is straight ahead.

(Just as Ziva was going to close the door her agents Gabe Myers, Keria Sanders and Hanna Riyal came running up with their families.)

Hello Ziva

Shalom Hanna how are you

Doing good we are not late I hope. (Hanna says while adjusting her daughter on her hip)

Not at all come in everyone if you go through the doors straight ahead you will find everyone else I will be in a moment.

(They all nod and head to the backyard)

(After everyone has arrived and introductions had been given out the girls are sitting in the grass with the kids while the men are all playing a round of basketball expect for Gibbs and Ducky who are just watching.)

So Ziva how old is your daughter (Kimberly Cho asks while handing her 2 yr son thomas a cracker.)

She just turned four months old.

(Just then Tony comes over whispers something in Ziva's ear who in return nods and hands Kate to Jean.) I will be right back I need to go teach these men a thing or two in basketball.

(After the cookout everyone has left and Tony and Ziva are enjoying a movie on the couch.)

I think the cookout was a success.

Yea me too Zi.(Tony yawns)

Should we head to bed my little hairy butt?

That may be a good Idea sweet cheeks.

(With that Tony and Ziva head to bed)

AN: Sorry I was not able to update sooner I have been traveling and had midterms I should update more now. The next chapter will have a time jump again please review if you have any Ideas let me know I am always open to them.


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5

AN: Heres another chapter hope you like it sorry it took so long to update. Like I said there will be a time jump this chapter of about 4 months so Kate is 8 months old. It also is March.

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to CBS and the NCIS creators.

(Tony and Ziva are in the doctors office waiting for the doctor Kate is with Gibbs)

(Knock knock) Come in

Hello again Ziva it's nice to see you, you too Tony. How's Kate doing?

Hello doctor nice to see you as we'll Kate's doing good she just turned what 8 months old.

Yes Tony 8 months and she just started crawling

Well that's great so should we see what's going on with you? (Both nod) okay then lets get started. (The doctor pulls out the altrasound machine then looks up) well every thing looks to be progressing perfectly (The couple just looks at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces.) oh it looks like congratulations are in order you are having twins and from what I can tell you about three months along.

Tw..tw...twins?

Yes Tony twins and since we didn't see baby b last appointment I am pretty sure that they are identical, but there is still a chance of them being fraternal and baby b just hiding behind baby a. (Ziva is smiling with tears coming down her cheeks)

Twins Ziva twins

I know. (Ziva says smiling) your happy about this right?

Absolutely thank you doctor

My pleasure I will see next month.

(The couple arrives at Gibbs house)

Maa-maaaa

Hey little one (Ziva says while picking up Kate)

How'd the doctor appointment go

It was good we got some more news. (Tony answered)

Good I hope?

Oh yea very good Ziva here is pregnant

Ya DiNozzo I knew that

What he is trying to say Gibbs is that I'm pregnant with twins

(Gibbs just smiles and gives Ziva a hug) congratulations Ziver do you know the genders

Not yet hopefully next appointment of the one after that but we do know that there is a good chance they are identical.

Yea so were going need to assign colors to them so we know.

Tony they are our babies we will know which is which.

Whatever you say Zi.

Glad you finally learned it DiNozzo.

Learned what Boss?

The woman is always right.

Not al..

Watch what you are about to say unless you want to sleep on the couch.

(Tony gives Ziva and Kate a kiss) you both will always be right I will always be wrong.

(Gibbs smirks and Ziva laughs) that is right is it not little one?

(Kate claps) Daa Daa

Well I think we need to be heading home thanks for watching her boss

Anytime DiNozzo.

Say goodbye to Grandpa little one

(Kate waves) Gampa Gampa

Goodbye Kate I will see you tomorrow. Drive safe and don't be late to work DiNozzo, and Ziver I want you to take an easy.

Yes Boss

Gibbs I do not need...

Ziva you are having twins I know I allowed you to integrate till you were six months with Kate but you need more rest with these two you can still integrate just not all the time. Understood?

Yes Gibbs goodnight.

(At Tony and Ziva's house-Ziva walks into the bedroom)

Is Kate asleep?

Yes, Gibbs must have worn her out she went straight to sleep.

Do you think we will get that lucky again?

What do you mean?

I mean Kate is such an easy baby do you think the twins will be too?

I hope so but they are your children so who knows.

Hey I can be calm.

(Ziva laughing and settling into the bed) Of course you can my little hairy butt.

We should tell the rest of the teams tomorrow.

I agree sweetcheeks but for now I think we should call it a night.

Goodnight Tony I love you

Night Zi love you too.

AN: Okay so I got a few reviews that were a little discouraging and just want to warn everyone now I am a person that likes naming children after family members so just be prepared. Summer school is almost over so I should have more time to update. As always please review. Thanks :D


	6. Names

Chapter 6

AN: Hey all thanks for the reviews Abby and Tim are together and I will explore that a little more in the coming chapters. Also just one more warning the kids names are after family members so I'm sorry if you don't like that. Okay so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Abby, Tim, Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs are all coming over for lunch. Palmer is bringing his wife Breena and their 14-month-old Leah who they adopted from Russia. All sitting around the table the babies in highchairs babbling back and forth to each other.)

So you all may be wondering why Zi and I invited you on such short notice.

Well obviously you found out that the new baby is a girl and you just had to tell her Aunt Abby.

Sorry Abby but we do not know if it is a girl yet next appointment but we did find something else out. Zi would you like to tell them.

Sure we found out that we are having twins.

(The whole group started cheering and giving hugs and congratulating the couple)

OMGEE That's amazing congratulations you two.

Thanks Abs

(After the team with the exception of Tim and Abby left and Kate went down for her nap Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch and Tim and Abby on the opposite couch talking.)

So anything new with you two? (Tony asked)

Well actually there is Tim and I decided to give our relationship another chance.

Abby that's great congratulations you too Tim.

Yea congrats McAbby

Thank you both. (Says Abby)

Really Tony McAbby

Hey I could go back to calling you probie.

Hey I like it it's cute. (Abby comments leaning against Tim)

(After talking for a while longer they say their goodbyes and give Tony and Ziva some alone time.)

Hey what you are thinking about Zi

Baby names.

Ohh fun I want to help

Okay Tony we need to think of two girl names and two boy names since we do not know yet.

Well when it comes to boy names I am putting my foot down about no Anthony we do not need a JR.

Fair enough lets start with girls do we want to stick with relatives.

I think we should. (Ziva nods) so lets see we have Kelly, Jennifer, Talia, and Abigail.

Well since Kate is named after someone who you thought of as a sister I would like to use Talia so both of our girls our named after our sisters.

I like that sticking with that theme we should name the other one Kelly, I would like to think that if she was alive she would be like our sister also. (Ziva smiles and gives Tony a kiss)

Perfect what about middle names? We could do Talia Jennifer and Kelly Abigail.

Sounds great Zi now for boys. We have Anthony, which we ruled out, Jethro, Leroy, Jackson, Timothy, Jimmy, Donald or Eli.

I like Jethro or Leroy for a middle name but other that I do not think the other names fit.

Agreed what about one Hebrew name and one Italian name.

Yes that would work. You pick Hebrew I pick Italian.

Again sound great Zi you go first.

Okay what about Carlo Leroy or Giovanni Leroy?

I like Giovanni Leroy for, Hebrew we could do Noah Jethro or Levi Jethro.

Personally I like Noah Jethro.

So Giovanni Leroy and Noah Jethro? (Ziva Nods.) What would you like to do if these two are not both the same gender.?

Talia Jennifer and Noah Jethro is what I would pick.

I think its great Zi. (giving her a kiss)

(Just then they here cries from upstairs)

Kate is up.

She has great timing doesn't she? (Ziva just laughs while Tony gets up to get her)

You know my little hairy butt we need to talk about her birthday party she will be one before we know it.

We will talk about it tonight I promise sweet cheeks (and with that heads up to get Kate)

AN: Okay so that is Chapter 6 hope you like it I will try to update this weekend thanks again for the reviews and please if you have anything polite to say(I had a few issues) or any suggestions please share :D Thanks Again.


	7. Knowing

Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to CBS and the NCIS creators.

(It has been a month and tomorrow is Kate's first birthday, but today Tony and Ziva find out the sex of their twins.)

Zi honey we need to go or we will be late.

Almost ready, you could help if you would get Kate ready to go.

Go where she's not coming with us?

To Gibbs he is watching her, yes?

That he is Sweet cheeks but he watching her here.

(Just then Gibbs knocks on the door, Kate runs over yelling)

Gampa, Gampa, Gampa!

(Gibbs lets himself in and picks up Kate.)

Hey Katie how's my girls

(Kate just gives him a kiss on the cheek and settles into his shoulder.)

Hey Boss thanks for watching her, Zi we really need to go. (He calls from downstairs)

I am coming Tony hold your Cows, and if I got that wrong I would not correct me unless these are the last kids you want to be able to have. (Walking down) Hello Gibbs, thank you watching her again. (Giving Gibbs a hug.)

Anytime Ziver now you two get going we will be fine.

Okay bye little one, I love you

Bye Kate be good for Grandpa, Daddy loves you

(At the Doctors)

Nervous Tony?

No of course not why would you think that.

Your leg is bouncing and you are taping your fingers on my knee.

Sorry.

It is okay I am nervous too.

(The nurse comes out)

Ziva DiNozzo the doctor will see you now.

Ready Tony?

Ready Zi.

(The doctor walks into the room)

Hello Ziva how are you doing today?

I am doing well but Tony here is very nervous.

I just want to know what we are having.

Do you have names picked out?

Yes (Ziva answers) Talia Jennifer and Kelly Abigail if they are girls, (Tony takes over) and Noah Jethro and Giovanni Leroy if they are boys, (Ziva finishing) and on the off chance it is one of each Talia Jennifer and Noah Leroy.

Those are great names now should we find out which you will be using?

(Both Nod and answer at the same time) Yes Please!

Okay here we go (the doctor is studying the screen) well here is baby A and it looks like you will be needing the name Talia Jennifer.

A girl, Zi another girl.

Are you okay with that Tony?

Absolutely sweet cheeks I love my girls.

Well that's a good thing Tony because it looks like you also need the name Kelly Abigail. (The doctor says. Congratulations I am 90% sure that they are identical)

(Ziva is crying)

Oh my Zi, two girls just like you and Kate life could not be any better.

Are you okay without a boy Tony?

Yes a boy would be nice but I would not trade anything for my girls.

I love you Tony.

I love you too Zi.

Well everything looks good you can pick up the pictures on your way out, and I will see you next month.

Thank you so much.

(They head out.)

Ready to go tell Kate and Gibbs? (Tony asks)

Absolutely

(And with that they head home.)

AN: Okay so that was chapter 7 hope you like it. And for all who were hoping for boys do not worry Tony will get a son eventually. Please Review, Follow, or Favorite. Thanks Again. Tomorrow is my birthday so I will not be writing then I have finals so hopefully I will update around Friday. Just a quick note if you don't have anything nice to review about then please keep it to yourself.


	8. Telling Gibbs and Kate

Chapter 8

AN: Hello all sorry it has been so long since I updated the good news though is that I am officially done with summer classes so I should have more time to devote to this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; everything belongs to NCIS creators and CBS.

(Tony and Ziva walk in to their home and find Gibbs and Kate in the kitchen)

Daddy, Mommy, look I cooking

(Both of them walking in closer find that she is covered in flour)

I see little one. Are you having fun cooking with Grandpa?

Yes mama I was good girl.

That true Boss

Yes DiNozzo Kate was very well behaved.

Well that is good Daddy loves it when you are such a good girl.

Love you Daddy

So you two how was the doctor appointment?

(Ziva and Tony smile and Ziva whispers something into Kate's ear)

Granpa I getting two sisters!

(Gibbs looks at the little family)

That true?

Yes Gibbs it is two more little girls.

You okay with two more granddaughters Boss?

Sure why not. You two have names yet.

We do but we want to run them by you first.

Okay Ziver lets have it.

Okay well we were thinking Talia Jennifer and Kelly Abigail.

I am honored those are great names. So when are you planning on tell everyone the news?

Tomorrow at work during lunch (Tony says)

Sounds good.

Gibbs would you like to stay for dinner

Pease Granpa?

Ahh sure why not.

AN: okay so I know this is really short and not as good as the other ones but I really wanted to get a chapter out. So please like and review thank you again.


	9. Telling the Team

Chapter 9  
AN: Hello everyone here is the next chapter seeing as how sunday I will be on a bus for 4 hours driving to my cousins you should get a new chapter soon. Just a quick note if you don't have anything nice to review about then please keep it to yourself.  
(NCIS headquarters everyone was getting ready to go out for lunch all the newer team members inclluded)  
Thank you all for joining us for lunch Ziva and I have a few announcements to make.  
The first being that Next Saturday we will be having a birthday party for Kate. You are all invited along with your families it will just be the NCIS familiy.  
Oh yay I cant wait I cant believe Kate is One already thats so amazing. Whats the other news? (Abby says practically jumping up and down)  
Well Tony and I had a doctors appointment yesterday and found out the genders of the twins.  
Well lets here it. (McGee says)  
All I have to say McGee is I hope you like having nieces because we are having girls. (Tony says)  
(Everyone offers their congratulations then Ducky asks) Well what are their names?  
We have decided to use family names once again so it will be Talia Jennifer and Kelly Abigail.  
ZIVA! Abigail really  
Only if you are okay with it.  
Of course I am okay with it this is amazing. Timmy isn't this great.  
Yeah Abs it's amazing (McGee says while giving Abby a hug)  
So now that we have that good news can we all get back to work. (Gibbs Says)  
Yes Boss (Everyone answers)  
(Later in the day at the DiNozzo House, Tony is cooking dinner and Ziva is playing with Kate)  
Tony! Tony! come here.  
(Tony comes running inn) Whats wrong?  
Nothing just thought you would like to see your daughter walk.  
(Tony quickly looks over to see Kate standing and about to walk)  
Come here Kate, come to Momma  
Mamma Mamma (Kate says and starts taking wobbley steps towards Ziva)  
Good job baby girl (Tony says)  
I am so proad of you little one.  
Well now that Kate walked I think shes ready to turn one tomorrow.  
I can not believe my baby girl is going to be one.  
I know Zi but we have two more coming as well. Lets go eat.  
(They all walk to the kitchen to eat)  
Gampa Gampa Gampa  
No little one Grandpa is not coming over today.  
Gampa Gampa Gampa!  
Zi maybe we should call Gibbs Kate can show him her new trick.  
Fine Kate we will call after dinner.  
(Tony is cleaning up while Ziva is calling Gibbs)  
Gibbs.  
Hello Gibbs how are you?  
Good Ziva is everything okay?  
Yes, I was just calling because Kate his been yelling for you all dinner and we are woundering if you could come over for a bit.  
Sure anything for Kate, I will be there in a few minutes.  
Okay see you soon.  
So Gibbs is coming?  
Yes  
Gampa?  
Yes little for Grandpa will be here soon.  
(A few minutes later Gibbs knocked on the door)  
Okay Kate time to do what I taught you say come in.  
IN Gampa IN!  
(Gibbs walks in and sees Kate standing up and starting to walk over)  
When did she start that? (Gibbs asks while picking up Kate)  
Today right before dinner I think she wanted to show you.  
Good job Kate Grandpa is very proud of you.  
(After Playing for awhile Gibbs puts her to bed and says good bye to Tony and gave a sleeping Ziva a kiss on the cheek after ordering Tony to get into a bed and not leave her on the couch.)  
AN: Okay so that was chapter nine chapter ten should be up soon. Please review, follow, or favorite Once again since I have been having a problem with this: Just a quick note if you don't have anything nice to review about then please keep it to yourself.


End file.
